


Pokemon Parody Episode 62: Solid

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [62]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob fights the second Elite Four member, Bruno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 62: Solid

Finally looking forward, he saw the next member of the Elite Four. The man named Bruno looked a lot like Brock, except he was clearly older, more experienced, and stronger. Also, he was hell of a lot taller.   
"Greetings, tiny one. I see you've defeated old Lorelei. Quite the feat to be honest." The large man boomed with laughter, then continued, "But, as you might've figured, it only gets harder. Well, let us begin this magnificent event!" Bruno pulled a Pokeball off of his black belt, and tossed it into the middle of the room. It was an Onix.   
Bob, without thinking (not that it isn't normal for him, anyway) immediately chose Snorlax. Even though Snorlax are infamous for sleeping, it was wide awake. Onix curled around Snorlax, trying to use Bind, but Snorlax body slammed the constricting Onix, knocking it out. Snorlax reached Level 31.   
The next Pokémon Bruno chose was Hitmonlee, to which Bob responded with switching out Diglett. Hitmonlee was quickly knocked out due to Diglett's superior speed. Diglett reached Level 15.   
Bruno chose his second Onix, and Bob switched back to Snorlax. This time the battle lasted longer, but the challenger managed to get away from having been knocked out. Snorlax reached Level 33.   
Hitmonchan came out next. Bob switched to Diglett once again. Even though Hitmonlee was quicker on his feet, Hitmonchan lasted longer. Eventually Diglett managed to defeat him. Diglett reached level 20.   
Finally Bruno released his final Pokémon: Machamp. Bob chose his Pidgeotto, and the final round begun. Machamp tried to grab it with its multiple arms, but Pidgeotto dodged, striking it with Whirlwind; already finishing Machamp off.   
Bruno returned Machamp to his pokeball, congratulating Bob. By now, Bob was feeling very confident that he could walk out the Indigo Plateau as a champion. But as he walked through the doors that would take him to Agatha - the next Elite Four member - he wondered what Yarg meant to say all the way back in Viridian Forest. Was it really all that important? Who knows? The only way to find out is to keep reading all the way to the end of this season!


End file.
